


A Mystery No More

by The_Beauty_of_Intention



Category: Perry Mason (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4331430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Beauty_of_Intention/pseuds/The_Beauty_of_Intention
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Della comes face to face with a mysterious woman in danger. She learns she is the only one who can help. But why does she want to so much?</p><p>Trigger Warning: This story has references to drugs, and domestic violence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The tiny pads hit the paper as each finger applied force to corresponding keys. All that can be heard in the room is a typewriter, a breath and the subtle movement of the typist as cloth from her blouse brushes against paper and desk. A few moments go by under this rhythmic orchestration as ink invades the pale of loaded paper. The typist pauses to let out a sigh. She looks to her left out the window and into the sun setting sky. It is beautiful, just like the silhouettes it casts on our lady sitting in chair. Her brown hair is perfectly set even after hours of much to do. She should be at home, undoing, eating dinner and preparing for a night’s rest, but there are a few court cases within the next week that she feels deserves more than procrastination. Della Street finds herself just that, procrastinating as the sky grows dimmer under trails of horizontal pastel. She starts to think about the garden she has neglected and the stray cat she feeds for a little company. Perry never lets her work so late when he is still in town, but he is in Indianapolis till Monday so she has time to herself. It's Thursday, almost Friday but Della isn't sure she really wants the weekend off. Just then, as her mind turns back to her work, she hears a knock at the office door. It’s a bit unusual someone would come by so late looking for the lawyer's help, but usual would seem a bit out of place with this office. Della braces herself for any outcome and even opens the drawer with the gun just in case. She calls out in inquiry as is customary and professional, especially when there’s a light still on. A feminine voice answers and she relaxes herself. 

She walks over to and opens the office door, “May I help you?"

"Yes, I know it's late, and I apologize, but I was wondering, is Mr. Perry in?" Asked a woman Della would guess is in her early thirties.

"No, I'm afraid he isn't Ms?" 

"Avershaw, Jill Avershaw."

"Well, Miss Avershaw, Mr. Perry won't be back in office until Monday afternoon. Is there another way I can help you? Would you like for me to refer you to another lawyer in the area or would you rather come back on Monday?" Della had not been paying full attention to this potential client for the distraction of her own want to go home, but then, with her questions, came a physical response from the other woman; she squinted and turned her head. In the moment and all at once Della saw how attractive Miss Avershaw was, and how pained her face looked. She could have sworn she saw a mark on the woman's face too. 

"No, no, uh thank you. Uh, I'll... I..." 

Della could sense an inward battle and an overwhelming stress so she interrupted. "Miss Avershaw, do sit for just a moment and I will fetch you some water. Don't worry it won't be any inconvenience at all," She said with a smile and a nod. 

Avershaw took a seat and watched Miss Street leave to get her refreshment. She had guessed accurately that Miss. Street was some sort of secretary for Perry Mason, but wondered why the secretary had stayed so late without anyone else around. Just then Della walked back in the room. Jill could tell Miss Street was a smart, motivated woman and if she were to be frank with herself and admit it, the secretary was also very well put together. "Here you are," Della handed the woman the cup, "Take all the time you need." Jill peered over her cup and watched the secretary turn around and adjust some papers on her desk so that she could sit down. He heart skipped when she saw the woman lean over and Jill passed it off for anxiety. Della sat down and looked toward Perry's potential client with curiosity, "May I ask what brought you here Miss Avershaw?" Jill looked up at her. It was the first time they had looked at each other squarely in the eyes. Della suddenly felt some sort of sensation come over her, like a wave, and she uncomfortably averted her eyes. The other woman's gaze was piercing and her face was healing from some sort of surprising injury. It wasn't the injury that made her most uncomfortable she knew, but something about the softness behind it. 

Jill caught this expression and spoke, "It's not as bad as it looks, a freak accident it was."

Della suddenly felt ashamed and shook her head as she did her best to regain visual contact. She meant to say something to the effect but the woman interjected, "I don't know how to respond to your question Ms. Street, I don't have any direct answer, but since My. Perry is not here maybe I should go." 

Della reacted with surprise, " Oh, are you sure? There isn’t any rush."

"I am sure." She paused for a moment as if mulling something over, "Uh, Miss Street, I know you know nothing about me, but would you... Would it be too much trouble... Could you by any chance give me a ride back to my motel? I'm sorry to ask as it is sort of strange, but..." 

Della knew she should say something so that Miss. Avershaw would not struggle so, " Of course. If you don't mind, I'd like to finish typing a page or two before we go, but I have no problem with dropping you off, it is night time now after all and a woman can never be too safe!"  
\---  
Della pulled up to the Pinewood Motel where Ms. Avershaw directed her. Jill thanked her for the ride then exited the car. Before she shut the door she leaned over and looked inward to say, "Again, thank you Miss Street, you are very kind. Goodnight." 

Della noticed a strange fluctuation in the other woman's voice, "I'll see you Monday Ms. Avershaw." 

Jill nodded not saying a word, and shut the door carefully. The tick of the door clasp somehow echoed in Della's mind. The moment felt strange. Ms. Avershaw walked to the sidewalk under the porch awning and waved goodbye to her concierge. Della could still see her there in her rear view mirror as she pulled away. She tried focusing on the road instead but when she looked again in the rear view Ms. Avershaw was gone. If only Della could now let the image of the other woman's injury leave her mind as well.


	2. Chapter 2

The weekend passed uneventful except to say Della was quite successful in completing the tasks she had set out to do. It was Monday morning and Perry was supposed to be back soon. Della made her way to the office and set up a pot of fresh coffee. The first whiffs of ground seeds had just made their way to her nostrils when all was interrupted by an energetic voice, "I've brought doughnuts!" It was none other than Paul Drake.

"Paul! Now you know I must watch my figure!"

"Why, when I can keep an eye on it for you?" Drake Laughed and leaned over to kiss Della on the cheek hello. "How are you Della? How was your weekend?" 

“It was good, I got everything done I needed to. Oh, Paul? Perry will have his reports nice and organized on his desk waiting for his return, which will be shortly I remind you." 

"Yes indeed. Gee I wonder what the boss has planned for me today! Don't you know with all that time to himself he's been cooking up some assignment to send me on?"

The hours passed without a hearing anything from Perry Mason, but when the clock struck two-thirty, the phone rang. It was Perry, "Della, how are you? Listen, I won't be coming into office today but I have made it back in town. I'm dealing with some sort of bug I'm afraid. Tell Drake I want him to start on the Rigsbe case immediately. I've talked to him already about it. You should have received some records in the mail already." Perry was speaking more quickly than his usual pace, not to mention more nasally. Della could tell he was in pain. 

"Yes Mr. Mason."

"I'll stop by tomorrow come rain or shine, please have a report made on the records and whatever evidence Drake can find by the morning." 

"Yes Mr. Mason. Feel better. Let me know if you need anything further from either one of us." 

“Thank you Della, see you tomorrow."

Della set about to do what she was asked and caught an eye-roll from Paul. She had decided she would make lunch for Perry after work so he didn't have to exert himself too much. Her focus didn't last long when she realized she had not seen Ms. Avershaw all day and that she didn't have her phone number to call. She should let her know Perry would not be in. The last few hours of work ticked by even more slowly when she began to wonder about the kempt but nervous Ms. Avershaw. She almost worried something had happened to her. She wondered if she should attempt to find out. Paul didn't need to know about her after work visitor from the previous night so she wouldn't ask for help, but then, why was she so concerned in the first place?

Della began to lock up the office. Paul had left thirty minutes prior to do god knows what, but even he had stayed at work longer than usual. Just as Della put her key back in her purse and turned around she was suddenly face to face with Ms. Avershaw. 

"Ms. Street! Do forgive me for being so late again."

“Uh, Ms. Avershaw, you startled me.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry Ms. Street! That was certainly not my intention! I was in such a hurry to make it here I suppose I forgot my manners.”

“Ms. Avershaw, the office is closed now and Mr. Perry isn’t in, how is it that I can help you?”

“That’s okay. Actually, I came to see you.”

“Me? I thought you needed to see a lawyer. If this is a legal matter I’m not sure how much I can help. I am a secretary Ms. Avershaw .”

Jill looked down after Della said this. She was sure her nervousness was showing against Della’s confidence and focus. She knew she was becoming an imposition but she was determined and convinced Della was the only one that could help her now. “I, well, I… please allow me to explain. I know it’s late and that you might be otherwise preoccupied, but perhaps you might be able to join me for some coffee? If you would like to, that is.”

“Oh, I don’t know, I really must get home…” Della said, even though her heart was pulling her another way. It was difficult for her not to want to help people, and for some reason, especially this one. Maybe it was pity or curiosity? She didn’t know.

“Please, Ms. Street, I can’t offer you much in return for your generosity at the moment, but I earnestly need to speak with someone and I think you might be one of the few people who would be able to help me. I will pay for the coffee… and in the future, should you decide to help, I will compensate you fully. Please just fifteen minutes is all I ask.”

Della paused for a moment to absorb the look on Ms. Avershaw’s face. There it was again, below those earnest, pleading eyes, the injury.  
“Alright, there is a diner down the street a few blocks. Would you like to walk with me there?”

So her heart had won, and she was going to help this strange woman. What harm could come from a fifteen minute drink after work? This Avershaw person seems sincere enough and besides, when was the last time she had been so spontaneous? It seemed like spontaneity was becoming a new trend and an appropriate response to this woman.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jill no more.

“Ms. Street…”

“Della.”

“Okay, Della. Ms. I mean Della,” Jill was obviously flustered. She swiped at her auburn hair and clasped her coffee mug to gather her thoughts. “You see, I came to see Mr. Mason yesterday to warn him.”

“Oh?” Della’s eyebrow arched.

“Yes. Mr. Mason doesn’t exactly know who he is representing right now.”

“Mr. Mason isn’t representing anyone at the moment,” Della responded with a faux sense of certainty.

“You could say that, but he is working on Cal Rigsbe’s manufacturing suit, am I right?”

“Mm yes, he was in Indiana recently checking out Mr. Rigsbe’s manufacturing facilities and contacting those involved with the allegations. But what does Mr. Rigsbe have to do with anything? Perry’s has worked for him off and on throughout the past five years.”

“Five years might not be long enough to get to know someone,” Jill said impulsively. “Oh, Ms. Della, Mr. Mason and I are in danger as we speak, please don’t take this lightly. I know I cannot afford to. I was going to speak to Mr. Mason in the hopes that he might listen to me about Mr. Rigsbe and maybe sensitively find a way to help me, but then I realized he was too close and that Mr. R might find out. Mr. R is a criminal. He works with some sort of ring or gang or something. I’ve seen what they manufacture Della, and it isn’t just fine china and pottery. I know this might be hard to believe, and there isn’t much talk about it around here, but Mr. R and his friends are smuggling opium.”

“Opium! Well I am finding this hard to believe. Do you have any proof?” Della put her spoon down and folded her hands in her lap.

“Under the table.”

Della felt a little jab at her exposed knee. It felt like paper. She reached over and grabbed what was being offered her. Discreetly keeping it on her lap she opened the little paper envelope she was handed and looked inside. There was some sort of residue. She shook her head and closed her eyes. This was too much. She felt like she had already gone too far and had learned more than she should know. Her heart fluttered with anxiety.

“Ms. Avershaw, Jill, I don’t think I can help you. This is way out of my league.”

“May I share with you something? Two nights ago I ran away from Mr. R after he knocked me upside the face with one of his china cups. I waited till he had passed out drunk before I snuck out the back door. I couldn’t take the car because I don’t know how to drive, so I just ran. I ran as far as I could, and knowing that wouldn’t get me very far I hitch-hiked. Let me tell you, that isn’t very fun to do at the middle of the night. There are a lot of men out there too lonely for their own good.” Della made a slight wince. “Anyway, I finally made it to the motel I’ve been staying at. Only, I’m not staying at the hotel exactly. I’m staying in the shack they have out back.”

Della made another noise and Jill noticed. She shook her head and continued.

“Well this escape plan was probably the lamest anyone could have come up with, but I had to get out. Mr. R has been cruel to me far too long, and I was never his girlfriend in the first place. You see, Della, Mr. R took me in when I was kicked out of my home as a teenager. They told me I should be grateful for the support he gave me, so I stayed. But then I overheard Rigsbe and a few of his friends talking one night over a poker game about how ‘Johnny deserved it’ and ‘He won’t be needing this money clip anymore’ I realized the violence Rigsbe was capable of far outweighed what I had previously thought.”

Della couldn’t move. She felt frozen in place. A waiter came by and asked if the women wanted anything to eat with their coffee. Even though she didn’t feel like she could eat, Della ordered toast. She needed to feel some semblance of normalcy. Maybe by keeping her hands busy she would achieve that. Jill just looked up to the waiter and shook her head. She really didn’t have any money for anything else. In fact, to prepare for this evening she hadn’t eaten anything all day. She paused for a moment trying to ignore her newly found attention to her stomach before continuing on.

“Look, I know this is frightening, I do. I know what it feels like to suddenly feel not so in control. I don’t mean to upset your life, or scare you. I hate that it happens that I am,” Jill’s face turned sour and she looked away. “It’s just, your friend is in danger, and I have no other place to turn. I thought, if I told Mr. Mason directly that would be it for the both of us, but if I told you, perhaps you and I could find some way of guiding Mr. Mason away from Mr. Rigsbe through indirect means, like by making up a story and making it convincing or by distracting Mr. Perry or finding some way in which he could gently drop Mr. Rigsbe as a client.”

Della looked directly at Jill. This whole conversation had caught her off guard.

“And there’s one more thing you should know.” Jill attempted to find Della’s eyes before continuing on. Della responded with making eye contact. “My name is not Jill Avershaw, Ms. Street; my real name is Laura Birmingham.”

Della racked her mind with the question of why that name might be significant to her. The waiter came by with her toast and sat it down in front of her. She thanked him then looked back at Jill or Laura, whoever this woman was. The woman’s eyes were searching her own. Something in them distracted Della so much she didn’t notice her own body jolt at the recognition. She didn’t notice anything around her until the knife clinked against the checkered ground.

Laura Birmingham. That Laura Birmingham.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if I should keep writing this! Comments are appreciated.

“Okay girls, I’m going out for groceries. Della make sure your little brother takes a bath. I’ve got a stew going and will be back in an hour. Bye!” Della’s mother was always very energetic and her daughter was sure she’d be back in less than an hour.

“Marty take your bath!” Della yells then giggles with her friend on the floor.

“Oh Della, you have such a way of accomplishing things!”

“You should see me get the morning paper,” Della looked over to her sleeping retriever and the girls broke out in more laughter. The girls were looking at fashion magazines and discussing school events.

“Say, don’t you think Bobby Blair is just the cat’s meow?” 

Della looked at her friend with a half-hearted look of criticism, “Laura you know what I think of Bobby Blair. He’s a cad.” She pretended not to notice her friend’s posture and deflection.

“I know. I know. He is cute though. He asked me if I would go get sodas with him after classes tomorrow.”

“And you said yes?” Della looked down but was trying to hide her mixed feelings of surprise and disappointment.

“Yes of course I did silly. You know he likes me, and my father is friends with his. Oh come on, he’s not that bad.”

“Well I hope you have fun,” Della said, no longer able to hide her feelings but still trying to stick to a polite script. Laura leaned in closer to her friend and looked at the same page Della was pretending to. Their shoulders touched and Della could feel the heat off of her friends cheek on her own. She wanted to close her eyes and hold on to that moment, but she could not interrupt the conversation for anything other than light banter.

“Della,” Laura almost whispered, “Don’t be mad.” Then she picked up her voice and sat back in her place, “Besides didn’t Gwendolyn ask if you would go with her to help out at her church tomorrow?”

“Yeah… MARTY STREET! GET BACK IN THAT BATH TUB!” Just then Della’s younger brother had irreverently interrupted their conversation with a dubious, bare bummed streak across the living room. He was yelling and giggling like a man on the loose from the law. Della had to get up from the floor to chase him but Laura refrained from helping at all. She was too preoccupied with laughter.  
\--------------------  
“Della? Della? Are you alright?” Della could feel someone’s hand touch her own and she immediately snapped to. When she saw who’s hand it was she retracted and regained her composure.

“Yes of course. I just. It’s been so long. How did I not know it was you? Where have you been? What happened to you? I really just don’t know how to absorb all of this,” the secretary shuffled in her bag for a cigarette. Della didn’t like smoking all that much, but she found it calmed her when she most needed it. When she had found her cigarette case and pulled a cigarette to her lips, there was Laura handing her a match book, “Thank you.”

“You remember when we started this habit? Your mom would have tanned our hides if she had ever caught us.”

“Laura… it’s so strange using that name… I, I just don’t know how comfortable I am with all of this. I need some time to think.”

“Of course. Of course Della,” Laura nodded her head and looked over to the waiter before she waved for his attention. She knew she had laid all the information on Della a little too quickly, but she also felt it would be for the best. Time was running short. Laura paid for the coffees and toast without too much of a protest from Della. She was worried about her friend; worried if all this had been worth it. In her mind, it was just nice seeing an old friend again, despite the situation, but for Della? She could only imagine the strange mix of feelings the other woman must be feeling at the moment.

“Uh, do you need a ride to the motel?”

“No, no, the sun has only just set, I can take the bus.”

“Please, just let me drive you back. I would feel better knowing you made it safely back to the motel at least.”

“Alright then,” Laura felt it wasn’t the time to say or push anything else. The two sat in silence all the way back to the Pinewood. When they got there Laura asked if she could stop by the office again in two days around the same time. Della just nodded. The once mysterious woman put her hand on the door handle ready to let herself out when Della spoke, “Your hair. Why did you dye it?” 

“Because I needed to be someone else.”


	5. Chapter 5

After feeding the tri-colored tabby and the cat with one eye, Della shut the screen door to her screened porch and peered out to just over the gray begonias and into the gray scaled night. The street lamp illuminated only silence it seemed to her, no one else was about. The feeling of quiet crept on her like a cold gust of wind, the kind that foretells a storm. She went inside.

While her hands attended to an earlobe in the removal of an earring Della watched herself in the mirror. She searched her own eyes, her face, her hair, her skin, for signs of the past, the girl she used to be. But she instead saw someone else. Someone stronger, professional, and more... unhappy. She shook off the thought and brushed her hair. The motion and the feel of soft strands against her skin was cathartic. When she was finished, she got up, took off her robe, and climbed into bed. She sat there for a moment, not thinking of a thing her mind refusing to move. A few moments past and it was as if her body was trained to make motion without her as she pulled the chain on her bedside lamp and sunk under the sheets.  
\---  
“Della, Della! You'll never believe what happened!” Laura came rushing through the kitchen door.

“Laura! You know mother prefers if you knock first!” Della laughed and placed her mirror on the table.

“Yeah, but that's because she scares so easy. She isn't here, is she?”

“Oh no, she is, she's just on the phone with Mrs. Stanley.”

“Oh, sorry. But Della! You'll never... guess what happened yesterday?”

“Yesterday?!” Della laughed at the girl's delayed excitement, “Okay, I'm game, what happened?”

“You know how Bobby was going to take me to get soda after school?”

Della's heart skipped and she hesitantly replied, “Yes.”

“Well after we got soda's he asked me if he could walk me home. I said he could.”

“Well, that was nice of him,” she tried not to look disappointed and walked into the parlor to sit down knowing her friend was in tow.

“Oh, but Della, when we got behind Mr. Jackson's Barber shop Bobby started acting a little weird. When I asked him what was wrong, he leaned over and kissed me! Can you believe it Della?! He kissed me! My first kiss!” Laura flopped down on the couch with her arms spread in the air and then relaxed her body as if she were exhausted. She then let out a big sigh. “It was the most unbelievable thing. I really didn't expect that. I also didn't expect him to turn and run right after he kissed me," she laughed, "I mean how do you like that, leave a girl stranded like that! And..." her words trailed when she noticed, "Della?” Laura had caught Della looking away as if distracted, and Laura grew quickly silent. The silence hung in the air as Laura collected her thoughts and Della came to.

“Your first kiss, that's, that's wonderful Laura.”

Laura sat up and looked at her friend's face. There was a tear running down her cheek. She couldn't stand seeing Della like this, so she got up and walked over to the chair Della was in and squeezed in next to her. She straightened her sun dress and looked around the floor as if to find some anchor to tie her feelings to.

“Della?”

“Mhm.”

“I... I'm... so... well...don't you want to know what it was like?”

“Laura, I don't know, I don't know. I suppose it was wonderful, first kiss and all.”

Laura grasped her friend's chin and turned her face. Della's eyes were reluctant. Laura reached to wipe away her tear,“Don't you want to know what it was like?” Laura leaned over and pressed her body further against Della. Their faces were less than a few inches apart.  
\---  
Della shot up in her bed with tears streaming down her face. What was happening to her? Why would she dream about this?  
Della didn't sleep a wink after that.


	6. Chapter 6

“Well Perry! It's good to see you up and about again!” Della said as she shut the office door behind her and proceeded to take off her coat.

“Hello Della,” Drake said with a smile before he got back to his conversation on the phone.

Mr. Mason cleared his throat, “Thanks to a highly skilled chef I know who just so happens to also double as a secretary, I believe I am now doing quite well.” Perry smiled contently and walked over to the secretary to pat her hands in his own. “Thank you for bringing over the stew last night. I can't say I was prepared to go out and get my own.”

“Ah, you know it was nothing extraordinary Perry, besides, I needed my boss back in the office. One can only take so much of Paul's boredom and flattery.” The two smiled and looked over at Paul who took a minute to catch on to what was being said. 

Perry turned back to his own office and said, “Della would you follow me please? I have a client waiting.” Della was a bit surprised, she didn't know anyone else would be there, and so early! She stopped at her desk to pick up a pad and pen before she followed the lawyer into the next room. There, sitting in a chair with his back turned to the door was a man in a tweed suit. He didn't acknowledge Ms. Street was there at all. Instead, the man started talking as if to pick up a conversation that had been left off previously with Mason. It wasn't until Della was at the lawyer's side that she saw who the man actually was; Mister Cal Rigsbe.

The secretary suddenly felt faint sat down in her chair with a look of needing some support. Perry paused for a moment and gave his secretary a side look as if to check if she was alright. She smiled at him and then at Mr. Rigsbe. Perry returned to what he was saying. Della studied Mr. Rigsbe. He was a stocky man with blonde hair, well kept but thin. His face was rough, but his eyes were as bright as his voice was inviting. He was certainly of the charismatic kind. His suit was not the most well kept, but it was coordinated. He looked quite a bit older than Laura. At her best guess, Della thought maybe he was in his early fifties, the single gray hair on his nose indicated he was certainly past his prime. She shuddered to think of his relationship with Laura, knowing that the woman felt no love for this man.

“Perry, I want you to move this forward. I want your legal advice. I'm suing Mr. Tanger for slander. My products are superior to his own and out of spite he has tried to drag my reputation into the ground. Enough is enough.” Cal Rigsbe said while trying to hold a grin.

“I understand. I have inspected your newest facilities in Indiana, the ones that you suggest have been sabatoged by Mr. Tanger's crew in the area, and Mr. Drake has done some basic investigation into Mr. Tanger. It seems he does indeed have an issue with you Cal, but I found no direct link between the facilities' issues and Mr. Tanger. Perhaps you might want to arrange a meeting with Mr. Tanger and his lawyer in order to clear the air. I would be happy to represent you in this meeting. Otherwise, Mr. Drake and I have prepared a report for your review. It is my advice that you review this report before making any further decision.”

“With all due respect Mr. Mason, I don't want my business to be damaged any further by Tanger's accusations,” Mr. R said with a smile, but Della noticed a slight change in his expression and it frightened her. His smile turned to a frown and a stern look crossed his eyes for a second before he lit his face once more. “However, I will take a night to think this over. If I choose to continue with a law suit, I expect you to represent me.” Rigsbe got up and tugged on the bottom of his suit jacket, “I will contact you tomorrow Perry,” he then looked over at Della, giving her the once over, “Ms. Street. Perry.” he nodded.

“Mr. Rigsbe,” Perry nodded back and stood up while his client walked out of office.

“Boy that Mr. Rigsbe has a way about him doesn't he Perry?”

“That he does.”

“Still, I can't help but feel uneasy around him,” Della wanted to hint.

Perry turned sharply towards her and stared almost asking what she could of meant by the remark, but then he nodded and said, “Well, he certainly doesn't provide anyone with feelings of certainty.” Mason, pulled open a drawer and took out a cigar from a box. Della took it as her cue to leave.

“I'll begin on those reports for Mrs. Lang. Let me know when you are ready for lunch. I found the nicest place the other day and wanted to see what you and Paul thought about it.”

“Yes of course,” Perry smiled.

Della smiled back as she shut the door, but once she was at her desk, a physical feeling of anxiety took over. This was getting too close for her comfort. She just wanted the whole situation to go away.

The rest of the day was uneventful, but Della couldn't wait for it to be over. She knew tomorrow she would see Laura again, she knew tonight it would be hard to sleep again. The thought that she was so impatient to see Laura forced her to design all kinds excuses for herself. It was for the case that she needed to see her. It was for Perry. She needed to know what next steps to take.  
\---  
“Brrrrang Brrang, Brrrang Brrang,” The phone startled Della awake. She couldn't quite find the black receiver in the dark so she decided to try her hand at fumbling to turn the light on. The moment she pulled the lamp chain the phone stopped ringing. “Hm. That was odd,” Della said outloud to herself. She sat up and sighed. Then she threw her legs over the side of her bed. She grasped the edge with her hands and slumped forward, "Might as well get a cup of tea," she said, again aloud. She knew it would be awhile before she could get back to sleep. Just then, the phone rang again.  
“Brrrang, Brrang,” her heart pounded with fear.  
“Brrrang, Brrang,” she moved her hand to hover over the receiver. What would she hear if she picked up?  
“Brrang Brr...”

“Hello?”

“Della? Della is that you?”

“Who is calling?”

“It's Laura, Laura Birmingham. Listen I need you to help me with something.”

“Laura, it's two a.m.,” she picked up her alarm clock and angled it towards the light, “What's going on? On that note, how did you get this number?”

“I am so sorry it's late, but this can't wait. I got your number from the white pages. Did you forget you were in there?”

“Oh, well, no, I just, this is unexpected.”

“They found me, and kicked me out of the shed. I'm stranded without a place to stay. I'm cold Della, and I didn't know what else to do.”

“They kicked you out? Oh, Laura." A pause. "Well you can't stay here.”

“I can't stay out here! I'm afraid Mr. R or one of his thugs will find me if I stay out in the open too long.”

“Well alright, I will come and get you. But Laura, you can not stay with me, we'll have to get you a room somewhere.”

“You think that's safe?”

“Sure, Perry and I have found rooms for clients numerous of times. We have a system of sorts. We'll check you in under a different name. No questions asked.”

“Oh, thank you Della. Really. Thank you so much. I can not tell you how grateful I am.”

“Alright, don't mention it. Where are you?”  
\---  
Della could see the phone booth only a few car lengths away. She tightened her grip on the steering wheel. As she pulled up she saw a glimpse of movement and noticed Laura getting her bag. Her heart started beating hard again. When the two women caught each other's gaze Della smiled and motioned for Laura to get in the car. Laura quickly moved to the passenger door and got in as fast as she could, shivering. “Oh my goodness! Thank you so much for picking me up!” Laura turned to look at her friend while warming her palms together. She looked her over. Della's hair was a bit unkempt and had a few rollers in it. She could tell she was still wearing her night slip underneath her dress even though she had a big, plump, waist length coat on to cover her assets. Laura snorted a quick laugh. 

“What?”

“Oh, nothing. It's just, it's a little strange seeing you look so casual.”

“Well I don't expect to go to work like this!”

Laura looked at her friend with a smile in her eyes. Della's showed signs of exhaustion, but they were still as beautiful as they were the first day she found her again. She smiled.  
“You saved me from a cold and sleepless night Della, who am I to judge?”

Della smiled a little and hummed, “Mmhm, well now, I suppose we should get you to your new quarters for the night.”

“Oh, can't it wait?” Laura made the mistake of reaching out to touch Della's hand. Della jumped a little. “Oh, I'm so sorry. My hands are still so cold. I just, I just hoped maybe we could find a cup of cocoa some where, you know to warm up? I don't think I can rest right now. But if you are tired...”

“Hot chocolate? At this hour?” Della was exasperated. She turned to her friend, who was watching her intently and saw the smile go to pleading. She also noticed the mark on Laura's face had all but vanished; she couldn't say no. But then, she couldn't say yes either. There wasn't an open place of business for miles at this time of night. “Oh, alright, but there isn't an open diner anywhere right now. We will have to go to my place,” she said and found herself surprised for saying it. She turned on the engine and changed the gear to Drive. What was she thinking? It was at that moment Della knew she was completely invested in Laura's plight. Still, she wouldn't have her stay in her home, no, that would be too dangerous... but she could allow the woman to stay just this one night.


	7. Chapter 7

“You can put your bag over there,” the secretary said and pointed to a spot near her couch.

“Wow Della, you have such a beautiful home! It's so roomy and decorated so elegantly!”

“Thank you.”

“You're just simply amazing you know? A self sufficient women, independent and living on her own. You must be the envy of all the ladies around here.”

“I suppose I am a lucky woman.”

“No, you don't have to say that. I am certain it is because of hard work that you got this far.”

A shy awkwardness was felt between them. Laura with her bag in front of her and Della taking off her coat. Della noticed in the new lighting that Laura had tear stains on her face. She felt a tug of emotion somewhere around her heart. If the woman had been crying she showed no other evidence of it.  
“Now go ahead and make yourself comfortable Laura. I'll put a pot of hot water on the stove. The bathroom is down the hall and to your left.”  
Laura nodded and set her bag down. She glanced around the room briefly and noticed all the little personal items Della had chosen for decoration. A little glass figurine next to the cigarette tray caught her attention. It reminded her of something, something but she wasn't sure what. Laura let Della leave the room before rummaging through her things to find her nightgown.

Ms. Street put a pot of water on the stove as promised, then left through another hallway to change back into her robe. When she returned to the kitchen she found the water boiling but was interrupted by a faint meow; one of the cats was at the back porch window. She supposed the water could wait a few minutes longer and went to the fridge to get some tuna. Laura came back through to the living room and spotted Della through an opening to the kitchen. She was at the back door bent over in pale, satin robe, feeding a stray cat. Laura unconsciously grasped the hem at the top of her nightgown and fingered at the lacing. She turned away but spent the next few seconds fighting off the certain feel of electricity in her body. No, she wasn't going to allow herself to feel anything. Most of all, she wasn't going to let herself feel ashamed. Della looked up and was shocked to find Laura there, and to find her in such a short gown, with her cleavage showing. She blushed and looked away to put the tuna can down. Laura cleared her throat and bowed out of the situation. From the next room Della could hear her call, “Oh your couch is so plush Della. Where did you ever find it?” Della paused to re-adjust her thoughts, then went to take the hot water off the stove, “Oh, that old thing? Would you believe I found it in a Neiman Marcus catalog years ago?” She thought a little chit-chat would do both the women some good. “Whatever happened to that stunning chaise longue your mother used to have?” she asked before making her way back into the living room with the cocoa. 

“Oh, well, I don't rightly know. I haven't seen mother since... well, you know.” 

“Oh, I'm so sorry, how careless of me. I had forgotten.”

“It's okay. It was for best she and I part ways anyway I guess. She was always a bit cruel. Still, every once and I while I miss her and wonder how she is doing.”

Della set the mugs on the coffee table and took the seat across from Laura, who was now lounging on the couch “You know Laura, your mother is still alive.”

“Oh? Have you seen her?”

“No, not really. There was once a few years ago where I saw her at the supermarket, but she was too far for me to reach in time before she left. Sometimes I drive that way, past your old house, and see her car under the car port.”

Laura didn't want to think much about it, she couldn't handle that right now. She looked at Della. The lighting seemed to make her face glow. “How is your mother Della? What is she up to?”

“Oh, she is doing well,” Della said with a gulp as she lowered her mug, “I see her every month or so, she seems just as busy as I am somehow, with my brother and her grandkids. Dad is still alive too. I think they enjoy each other.”

“That's wonderful! Say, remember that time she caught us making mud pies on the kitchen table? How she screamed and chased us outside?” 

The secretary laughed aloud, “Yes!” her laughter loosened the tight wrapping of her rope relaxed and revealed a small patch of skin just below her right clavicle. “I think we made more of a mess escaping than we ever did at the table!”

The two women laughed together joyously and continued reminiscing for the next half hour. Eventually they both got weary and Laura lifted off of her elbow to lay her head down on the couch pillows, her hair falling around her like a crown. "God she is gorgeous," Della thought to herself, and then, "What am I thinking?" She sighed.

“Della?” Laura yawned.

“Yes, Laura?”

Laura looked at her for a long moment, making Della feel a bit uncomfortable, then got up from her position on the couch and walked over to the chair Della was sitting in. Della froze. “Thank you,” Laura said as she bent over to give her friend a hug, “Thank you for everything,” she finished saying as the soft, warm skin of her bosoms pushed lightly against the revealed skin of her friend's breast. Della did the only thing she could do to keep from gasping and reached her arm around to pat Laura on her back, “You're welcome, of course,” she said and the deep, somewhat raspy voice sent vibrations through to Laura's heart. Laura had the urge to linger, but decide it wise to take her place back on the couch. She left Della's body and Della's brow with an arch. She glanced over once more to see Della had not moved at all, then stared at her through the dimmed ambiance wondering what her friend was thinking.

“Ahem, well, tomorrow morning I will take you with me to the office and from there we will figure out your living arrangements,” Della moved forward in her chair but waited for a response before she got up.

“Okay,” Laura said softly.

“Okay,” she replied.

Della got up and went to a closet to get some covers and a pillow. She handed Laura the pillow and covered her with a sheet and throw. She didn't look at Laura, didn't speak, just silently worked until she thought her friend was satisfactorily comfortable. She smiled before she pulled away.  
Laura could see the alternating crescents on the lower half of Della's robe as she left her, her eyes not willing moving on their own.

“Goodnight,” Della said the moment she stopped at the light switch. She turned back over her shoulder to smile once more.

“Goodnight,” Laura said.

Della would lay in bed going over what had just happened. She hadn't felt this way in years and she wondered what it meant. That is, until she drifted off to sleep. In the next room a woman lay, sleeping better than she had since she could last remember.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know how I'm doing. Comments are appreciated.

“Laura! Get over here!” Cal yelled impatiently. He wiped his brow and turned up the speed on the fan above him. He was wearing brown slacks and a tucked in polo shirt, not the best wear for the record heat of the summer. A young woman in a sleeveless summer dress ran in. The dress she was wearing was bright with a yellow plaid pattern. It had deep pockets and a thin, dark blue belt around its midriff. It was the kind of dress that would make someone expect sunshine, watermelon, and laughter, but Laura wasn't smiling. She knew Mr. R was upset with her and she expected his anger to grow.  
“Laura,” Cal pointed at her as she came in, “Didn't I tell you to turn on the air conditioning an hour ago? How many times do I have to repeat myself! You know I have a client coming in!”  
“Yes Cal, you told me. I'm so sorry. I guess I got distracted,” Laura replied, still keeping her distance.  
“Distracted! Distracted with what? Just what exactly do you do around here? You don't do the cleaning, you don't get me coffee, I don't make you do any of these things. What the hell is so wrong with you that you can't complete one simple chore when I ask you?” He was getting angrier. He knew he had to simmer down before his client came in, but the very thought of getting worked up in the first place because of Laura made him even more angry. He walked over to his desk and reached into a small drawer. “Come here.” Laura did as she was asked, she knew how things could go if she didn't try and deescalate the situation. “Can I get you a drink or something?”  
“No, come here and roll this for me,” Rigsbe pulled out a small pouch of marijuana and some papers. He handed them to Laura. “I want you to make two,” Laura nodded and did her best to make the blunt look just how Mr. Rigsbe liked it. Even though she knew he sold opium, he never touched the stuff himself. If he caught any of his employees using, he would kick them out without paying them wages, have them beat up or sometimes, worse. He thought opium made people lazy and dumb even though he also thought the drug was very lucrative. Once, Mr. Rigsbe made Laura smoke it for his own amusement. It was a horrible ordeal and she hated him intensely the moment he lit the pipe. Still, she couldn't deny how good the drug itself made her feel. For a few moments she was free from all the anger, all the fear. For a few moments. She swore she would never let him do it again. Marijuana was another story. Rigsbe shared his marijuana cigarettes with her, but he never forced her exactly. He often left her alone once she took a puff. It didn't make Laura feel very good about herself to smoke something so elicit, but she also didn't mind how it made her feel. Laura finished rolling the cigarettes and handed them to Mr. Rigsbe. He pulled her to him and made her sit on his lap, “Here,” he said, “light it. He took a few puffs and then handed the blunt to Laura who did the same. “I want you to take this other cigarette and put it on the table over there along with the whiskey and two tumblers. Then I want you to get the hell out of here. I'll have Harvey drive you home. Go on, hurry up!” She did as she was told.  
There was a knock on the door just as Laura was on her way out of the office, and a male voiced called through, “Your client is here Mr. R.” Laura looked back at Rigsbe. He quickly nodded her ahead. “Come in,” Rigsbe said as he got up from his desk and prepared to smile. A tall woman with blonde curls came in, holding a black clutch. She stopped for a moment to look Laura up and down and sneer. Laura made her way out the door a few seconds later. As it was closing she heard, “Cal, darling, oh it is so good to see you.” She knew Rigsbe would respond in kind. Laura didn't know who the woman was, but she had seen her here at the warehouse before and she had seen enough of the woman to know she thought very little of her.  
Laura stood there in the great room and glanced about the boxes wishing she was somewhere else. Suddenly she was grabbed from behind, “Hey there toots!” It was Harvey, he had come to take her back to the house. He was a bit more touchy feely than Laura would of liked, but he always stayed within the boundaries he set for himself in order not to get in trouble with the boss. Everyone was a little scared of Rigsbe, even the two-hundred pounds of muscle Harvey was.  
\---  
“Perry, I'd like you to meet Laura Birmingham, an old friend of mine.”

“How do you do?”

“Hello Mr. Mason.”

“What a pleasure it is to meet a friend of Della's. I find that anyone with the sense to call Della a friend is immediately welcome to call me one as well.”

“Thank you Mr. Mason.”

“Actually Perry, Ms. Birmingham seems to have found herself in a bit of trouble.”

“Oh?”

“Yes, we are looking to find her a safe place to stay for a couple of weeks.”

“I see. Well, I can contact Mr. Peretti at the Laurel to see if he has a room for us. In the meantime, Ms. Birmingham, perhaps you might want to make yourself comfortable. Mr. Drake brought in a box of doughnuts earlier this morning and I believe the coffee is on. Oh and you might want to think of another name to call yourself, an alias if you will, for safety's sake. I'll need a name for Mr. Peretti at check in.”

“That won't be a problem Mr. Mason. You can call me Jill, Jill Avershaw.”

“Alright then Miss Avershaw. And Della?”

“Mmh?” 

“I expect you will explain all of this to me later.”

“Yes, of course.”

“Ladies.”


	9. Chapter 9

Della opened the door and walked inside the familiar office once more for the day. She then walked over to the coat rack and hung up the green pea coat she had been wearing. With her grip still firm on the fabric, the fabric already hung, Della paused. How would she explain all this to Perry? How would she indicate his life was in danger? How could they approach the issue of Opium in their city, knowing who is responsible? These questions hung on the rack until Perry walked in and she let go.

“Della, could you come into my office please?” Perry asked. The secretary noted a subtle hint of stress on the lawyer's voice, she was one of very few that could. She followed him to his office and sat across from him as he pulled out a top drawer from his desk. He then took from it a pack of cigarettes and offering one of its contents to Della. “Thank you,” the secretary said as he lit the end of the stick. Before the small fire reached his finger tips Mason lit his own cigarette. He then waved the match in the air till it was extinguished and threw it in the trash. “I just got off the phone with Mr. Rigsbe,” Perry said as he sat down.

“Oh?” Della responded with a surprise that had more to do with her current situation than actual probability that Cal Rigsbe would call that day.

“Yes,” Mason paused. He leaned forward on his desk and put his arms on the table top, cigarette hovering inches above the wood. “I think we have a bit of a situation.”

“What do you mean?”

“Mr. Rigsbe wants me to represent him in claims. I'm not a fan of lawsuits Della, especially ones I find are unfounded by evidence. Still, I've been Mr. Rigsbe's lawyer for years. We have always been on good terms.”

Della grew concerned, worrying this was headed towards justifying her fears.

“I told Cal I did not wish to represent him in his lawsuit against Mr. Tanger, to which he responded with a raised voice.”

Della adjusted in her seat and forgot to take a drag from her cigarette.

“Della, I believe Cal Rigsbe just threatened me. He said, if I did not represent him he would make sure I wouldn't be able to represent anyone else in his place.”

“Perry...”

“Just a minute Della. Although he threatened me in this way, I suggested he was just upset for the moment and that we could talk options when he had calmed down. He conceded a little, it seemed, his voice calmed, but then he said it wasn't he that needed time to think, it was I. He said he would give me twenty four hours to go over my decision. I tried to reinstate my position, but he wouldn't hear of it. We hung up shortly after,” Perry put out his half smoked cigarette and let out his last breath of smoke.

“Perry, there's something I've been meaning to tell you,” Della said, her cigarette having been orphaned by her mouth, “It's about Rigsbe.”

“Oh?”

“It seems we may not know everything about him,” her fingers began to warm slowly, so she took a drag and sat forward. “Perry," Smoke poured from her nose as she thought of what she would say next, "I have come to believe there is more to Cal's story than he lets on concerning Mr. Tanger.”

“Is that so? How would you know this Della?”

“I know someone who has dealt with Mr. Rigsbe before. They did not speak well of him.”

“What do you mean?” Perry grew suspicious about Ms. Street's friend, and what the secretary really knew.

“Let's just say, as an upstanding lawyer, you wouldn't want to muddle up your name by further getting involved with Mr. Rigsbe. It is quite possible he has commited a crime or two in his life, more recently than not. It is my suggestion that you find a way to gently remove yourself as Rigsbe's counsel,” at this point Della was shaking. Hopefully unnoticed. She hadn't noticed the red ring of her cigarette at her skin till Perry motioned with his eyes towards her hand. After noticing, she abruptly moved the cigarette towards the ash tray causing a small, puffy cloud of ash to fall to the floor.

“Della, what is it you aren't telling me?” Perry was concerned for his assistant now.

“Nothing Perry, just, just it is my opinion, is all, based on what I've heard.”

“Hm.” the lawyer replied and leaned back in his chair. “Well, I certainly do not like being given an ultimatum, and a threatening one at that, even if it was just out of frustration. Cal and I have known each other for years. It is hard for me to think ill of him. However, in light of what you have said I will proceed cautiously. Perhaps Paul can do a little digging for me,” Perry offered.This made Della even more uncomfortable, but she couldn't object at the moment without putting Perry in more danger. The less he knew, the better. Perhaps she could speak to Paul about relaxing the effort a bit? “Thank you for talking with me. I feel like I am better prepared to speak with Cal when he calls tomorrow. Say, how is your friend Ms. Avershaw?”

Della knew he was on to her, but she couldn't let him think he was correct, “Oh she is well Perry, she settled in well. I think she feels a lot safer than she did before. A domestic case of sorts. I think, with all our previous experiences I might be able to help her myself. No need for you to take on another case right now.” Della went on, trying to make light of things since the topic had turned. In the back of her mind she knew Mason would have to get involved at some point. The problem was how? She knew Perry had to distance himself from Rigsbe and that representing Laura would compromise that distance. The whole thing caused her great anxiety.

“I'm glad she has settled in well, with no problems. I do feel like I should know a bit more about her case. I want to be able to support you Della, and if need be take on the case myself. It seems this woman is in trouble and may need legal protection.”

“Yes, I understand, just give me some time Perry. She's in a sensitive place right now. I'll let you know what action she wants to take.”

Perry was unsatisfied by her answer, and felt like everything they had discussed was connected, but he wasn't going to push it, for now.

The night passed. Della felt strangely alone. Like the night, the day slipped by as well. Work wasn't as invigorating as usual, Mason was keeping himself distant, and Paul was out of office on another job. Perry heard nothing from Rigsbe.  
\---  
The next morning Della awoke to a beautiful sunrise she couldn't enjoy and a choir full of songs from early birds she didn't want to hear. She had forgotten to check in with Laura last night, she had even forgotten her furry friends at the back door. Everything was distant to her, until the phone rang. It was Perry.

“Della, it seems the problem has taken a turn. Mr. Rigsbe has been shot. He's dead Della...”


	10. Chapter 10

Della couldn't believe what she was told. Cal Rigsbe was dead. Someone shot him. But who? How? Mr. Rigsbe was the most dangerous man she could think of, in fact she had expected him to go after Mr. Mason. But now? Now it was evident Mr. R was not the top rung in the food chain. Della didn't know whether to feel relaxed about the threat against Perry, or more frightened. All she knew was that she had to get to Laura. Perry and Paul would be visiting the crime scene for awhile. She was sure she had a few hours. Laura needed to know Rigsbe was dead. Laura needed to know she would soon be a suspect.  
\---  
“What? Oh Della what are you telling me? You mean to tell me Mr. R is dead?” Laura fell to the bed, sitting upright. “I can't believe this. I just can't.” Della walked around the bed to sit next to her friend, “I'm afraid it is true." she said in her semi husky voice, "Somebody shot him. Perry is at the crime scene right now.” Della took a deep breath, “We'll know more later about what happened. In the mean time I need to make sure you're alright.”  
“Alright? Oh, I don't know. I just don't know what to think,” Laura looked over at Della with an expression of confusion and anxiety. She felt her brow crease and noticed Della's own forehead in temporary wrinkles. She took her own deep breath, “He's never going to hurt me again is he? I mean, I'm free?”  
“He'll never lay a hand on you again,” the secretary reached up to brush some hair behind Laura's ear. Laura closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them to look at Della, her eyes beginning to water. She searched the other women for something, she didn't know what. She just felt the urge to be closer. She wanted to be held. 

“But Laura, even though Cal is no longer in the picture, I'd like to have you stay here until we know for certain what is going on,” Della turned her face away from the tears, “Just to be safe.”

Laura wanted to dismiss her own feelings of need. She laid her hand on Della's, “Thank you. Thank you for everything. Still Della, I think it's time I start out on my own. I'm not that young you know, I can't just keep depending on others. I won't be taking yours or Mr. Mason's money any more. I just need a few days here if you will allow it, I plan to get a job at one of the restaurants around and when I do, I'll go stay at a shelter. That will give me some time to save up for my own place”

“It's not safe. I insist you stay here until you can get on your feet. We can cover the costs without a problem,” Della turned back to her friend with sincerity.

“No, you have done enough. Just a few days.”

“Laura,” Della's face grew serious and the lines on her forehead returned, “I don't think you understand. Someone killed Cal Rigsbe, and for all we know that same person is looking to kill you,” Della hesitated and looked down, “Laura, there's something else you should know too. Perry is a quick study, he will soon know you are involved in this story. What I'm trying to tell you Laura is, well, you will be considered a suspect.”

“A suspect! But why? I mean, I'm a friend of yours and I haven't left the hotel in days!”

“I know that, but Perry doesn't know that...” Della's words faded into ambiance. Laura couldn't absorb everything right now. It was all too much. She knew she would have to stay here at the hotel until she was excused, but it didn't matter right now. All she could see was Della. Laura studied her face, her motions, her hair, and the feel of her hand. The secretary was tense. Worry was written all over her soft features. Laura reached up to cup Della's cheek in her hand. Suddenly there was silence. For a split second beyond a blink, Della had closed her eyes.

“Oh Della, such a serious woman you are,” Laura's other hand reached up to touch the crease between Della's eyebrows before moving to her other cheek. Della stopped breathing.

“Laura...” Della was staring directly into the other woman.

“Shh. I now see how worried you are. Don't be,” Laura's thumb passed over Della's lips before letting go. Her breath caught at the soft feel of them. Della's eyes closed once more.

“I...” Della cleared her throat, “I must get back to the office,” She straightened her dress and stood up, facing Laura but not looking at her. “Um, would you like to go downstairs with me for some lunch?” 

She couldn't help herself, she needed the touch, Laura reached out to grab the secretary's hand, “Please, let's stay here a little longer. Maybe we could order room service?” 

Della's cheeks turned red. She felt uncomfortable at her friend's request; but why? They were two women, friends, soon to be eating lunch together and spending time in each other's company; there was nothing wrong it, she was certain. She had no reason to feel embarrassed. If Laura was a man, things would be different. “Okay. We can eat lunch, but then I have to go. I'll set up the table while you call in our order,” she removed her hand from her friend's slowly.  
\---  
The two ladies enjoyed their lunch together despite the elephant on the table. At least the subject of conversation had changed to lighter things. When it was time to go Della was smiling. Laura picked up the napkin from her skirt and wiped her mouth. She then followed Della to her purse. Della bent over a little to pick up her bag and suddenly Laura could no longer ignore her feelings of need. Her mind went back to the night Della was found in the doorway, feeding her stray cats. Della was so utterly beautiful. There was nothing more in this world Laura wanted than to be close to this woman. She fought back at every urge until Della reached the door. Laura then grabbed Della's arm and said, “Wait!”

Della acted surprised and spun around to face her friend, “Yes Laura?”

Laura moved closer to the point of feeling the heat of the secretary's body against her own, “Della, I...” She leaned forward, her lips centimeters from Della's own. 

Della didn't move. Her mind was reeling. What was happening? What was happening was wrong, but she couldn't remove herself. She couldn't admit to herself that this is what she wanted. She gasped, leaving her mouth open and all the more inviting. The two women could taste the shared air between them. Laura's breath was warm and felt like a butterfly brushing against Della's plump skin. 

The lips in front of Laura were beckoning, she leaned forward further. There her lips met Della's. The light touch of them was most satisfying. A feeling of electricity surged through every part of her body. Her breathing became shallowed. There was nothing else.

Della's mind went numb. She was being kissed. She was kissing... Laura. She released a huge sigh between their lips in submission. Laura moved in closer and Della felt her heart beating harder. She wanted this, and she wanted more. How could she admit that to herself? She reached up and touched Laura's head with her right hand. She touched Laura's firm side with her left. Laura grabbed Della's waist and pulled her in till their stomachs pressed against each other. All Della could see was stars, all she could feel, was everything. She couldn't even begin to describe the sensations that coursed through her body. Laura's soft, supple lips were weaving something magical between her own. She wanted to devour them; she wanted the tounge that teased her lower lip to go deeper. She could feel the area below her stomach begin to pulsate. Their kissing intensified till Della caught herself in a moan. Suddenly confusion took over Della's mind and she abruptly pulled away. She gasped and put her fingers to her mouth as if to shield them from anyone else's touch. Her breathing was heavy. Laura backed away, almost stunned. Her chest rose and fell with the same timing as the woman's breasts across from her. Della did the only thing she could do and re-positioned her purse. She then walked over to open the door, “I'll, um, I'll call you before I leave the office today with an update."

Laura nodded in response, unsure of what was really going to happen. 

The secretary manuvered around the door and slipped away; her heart still beating a hundred miles a minute.


	11. Chapter 11

Cal Rigsbe lay next to the telephone in his living room. He was wearing a light blue cotton shirt and a pair of gray slacks. His socks had a few holes in them, his shoes were no where to be found. Perry looked down at the body, examining it for any information that would help him determine the who and the whys. Paul seemed distracted with the police officers and the decor of the place. Perhaps he was doing his own investigation, or he was pining for a cigarette, either way Perry was too focused to bother. Mr. Rigsbe had been shot from behind, in the back of his head. Though it was gruesome, Perry was no stranger to such sights. The lawyer, sometimes investigator, leaned forward to look at what seemed like a nicotine stain on Rigsbe's fingers. There was something was unusual with this stain. It seemed the stains were made more prominent by some small scars. The scars looked recent and there were more than a few. This piqued the lawyer's curiosity. He stood up again and scanned the room.

“Perry?” Paul called as he walked towards his employer.

“Mm?” Perry replied, still studying the room.

“Perry, I'm going outside for a smoke. There doesn't seem like much of anything here by way of evidence. The door was unlocked, the police found no prints. I think we need to look elsewhere. While you're finishing up with whatever your doing, I'm going to outside to wait. It seems our lead police officer will not allow any tampering of... atmosphere.”

Perry noticed a little irritation in his friends voice and chuckled to himself. “Alright, Paul. I'll be out in a minute.”

With Paul gone, Perry returned his focus to the room. There, in one corner, next to a chair was a small table with a crystal ashtray. Mr. Mason walked over to check for any evidence of any broken edges. He found none. Just then a rookie police investigator walked past. Mason interrupted him,“Excuse me, detective, while you were searching the home, did you find any evidence of a disturbance?”

“No, no sir, it seems the intruder just walked in and shot Mr. Rigsbe, without any trouble at all. Of course I assume Mr. Rigsbe was on the phone when it happened. We really have nothing to go on besides the bullet and what we will find from phone records. We have people working on that now.”  
“I see.”

“We're about to have the morgue come and get the body; if you'd like to see what the victim has in his front pockets?”

“Mh? Oh, no, that won't be necessary. But if you don't mind, I'd like to look in the kitchen for a moment.”

“Of course.”

Perry walked into the kitchen and searched the counters and the floor for any micro remnants of glass. There was nothing. “Perhaps Paul was right. The evidence is just not here,” Perry thought to himself. And then, a small curiosity hit him, seemingly from no where. Mason walked into the dining room and past a few police officers. He followed a hall way until he found the Master bedroom. There he saw a chest of drawers and an open closet. He walked over to the closet, pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and pushed one of the doors wide. His hunch was validated. There amoung men's shirts and slacks were a few dresses. Underneath those, a few pairs of women's shoes. Perry then walked over to the chest of drawers and opened the second drawer with his kerchiefed hand. There he found more women's clothes. From the looks of the collection, the woman was semi petite and young. She had also not been around for awhile.  
\---  
“Where are we headed Perry?” Paul asked as he breathed out a puff of smoke towards the window and flicked his cigarette out of its crack.

“To Mr. Rigsbe's Warehouse,” Perry replied, focused on the road.

“Oh? Do you think we'll find something there?”

“I am almost sure of it,” Perry said amused. His demeanor changed slightly before he said, “But I'm not sure what it is we will find.”  
\---  
The warehouse was huge. Perry hadn't expected it to be much larger than the others. He and Mr. Drake made their way inside. Boxes seemed to cover every yard or so of pavement, and most were piled high. The two men spotted an office to one side of the building and walked over to see if they could get in. It seemed no one was around to talk to or ask for permission. To their surprise the office door was cracked open. After a communicative glance, Paul pushed the door aside and walked straight back to the desk to have a look around. Perry was a little more patient and studied the room before he took any action. To his right, next to a group of windows, a tumbler was on a coffee table. He walked over to see what else he might find. Next to the tumbler was a crystal ash tray. Perry studied both items well.

“Perry, it looks like Mr. Rigsbe had a few recreational hobbies. There's a bag of Marijuana in here, and some papers. There's also a gun,” Paul said with his hand on an open drawer.

“What?” Perry asked before turning to look in Paul's direction, but something stopped him. There on the floor next to the table was a glint of something that caught his eye. “Paul just make a note of it, I'll be there in a minute,” he said before lowering himself to see what had stolen his attention.

“What is it Mason?”

“It seems to be a fleck of glass. It looks like there are a few here.”

Paul stopped what he was doing to walk over to Perry when suddenly the door swung open, “Just what the hell do you think you are doing! You're not suppose to be here!” A tall, muscular man stood at the entrance with fury evident on his face, “You better tell me who you are or your in for a world of hurt!” It was Harvey Johnson, Cal Rigsbe's right hand man.  
\---  
Paul Drake and Perry Mason entered their office, tired, but still with most of the day ahead of them. Their run in with Mr. Johnson had not been helpful to their investigation. Mr. Johnson was too hot headed to hear what they had to say. Even when Perry had explained who they were Mr. Johnson didn't seem to change his tone. Paul thought it strange that Harvey never threatened to call the police directly, though he made it clear the two men had to go.  
The men went to Mason's office. Paul took a seat and put his feet up while Perry poured two glasses of water from a makeshift bar behind his desk. He handed Drake a glass and sat down.

“Well Perry, what do you think?” Paul asked before taking a sip of water.

Perry sighed then said, “I think it's time Ms. Street tell us everything she knows.”

Paul almost spat out the water he just drank.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos or comments to let me know how I'm doing.  
> I hope you are enjoying this story.

Instead of driving back to the office, Della found herself driving home. The past few weeks had been full of anxiety, and now? Now she wasn't sure what she felt. It was all so confusing. When she realized she had made it home she pulled her hands off the steering wheel and laid them in her lap. She had to decide whether or not to get out of the car, but her thoughts, her mind, were too frazzled to function. After five minutes or so she opened the door of her Cadillac and stepped out, her hand lingering on the door handle a bit too long. She looked around her, wondering if anyone had noticed her strange behavior, and spotted a neighbor who had stopped watering his rose bed to stare. Della collected herself, then walked to the front door. As she fumbled with the keys she noticed she had left the porch light on. On a regular occasion she would need that light to aid her in her key search, but today it was there to illuminate something else. Successfully finding the key she quickly opened the door and stepped in. She took another glance in her nosey neighbor's direction, but he was no longer there. She closed the door and after a sigh, leaned her back against it. Della tilted her head up as if to invoke the help of some deity she wasn't sure she believed in. What had she done? What was happening to her? She couldn't stop thinking about the kiss no matter how hard she tried. She decided the best thing she could do now was change her clothes and do some cleaning. Perry would understand if she told him she wasn't feeling well. She just couldn't deal with discussing the case right now. She irrationally feared she might be found out if she talked about it. This was not like her, to think this way, she was usually so levelheaded. Of course, she wouldn't tell him everything... Her thoughts began to drift. Recognizing this she centered herself and then went to change her clothes. She watched herself in the mirror while she pinned back her hair. When she had finished, she leaned forward against the sink with her palms. Her manicured fingers fell on the porcelain like it was a keyboard to a typewriter. This was still her face. She was still the same person she was before. Della reached up with one hand to touch her lips. If she had been so scared at the thought of Laura's mouth against her own, why then was she smiling? Della decided to stop everything and take a shower. She wanted to wash away every thought and feeling from that day; afterwards she would take a nap in hopes to end it faster.  
\---  
“Della?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you think you'll be going to Prom with Jason?”

“I told him I would. He's a nice guy and I like him.”

“Oh.”

“What about you and Timmy Prince?”

“Yeah, well, I guess.”

"You guess what, that he'll take you to the prom or that you like him?"

The two girls laid side by side in the dark. The light of a full moon peered through the window. Normally whenever Laura slept over they talked long into the night, but tonight did not feel quite like the usual. There was a long moment of silence before anyone spoke again.

“Della?”

“Yes?”

“You've always been my best friend. I know we both have other friends and all, but I want you to know you are most important to me.”

Della turned to see the moonlight reflecting off Laura's soft face, “Laura is everything alright?”

“Yes of course silly,” Laura responded with a broad, but forced grin.

Della decided to respond in kind. “I care about you too, you know?” Della poked at her friend and let out nervous giggle.

“Yes. It's just...” Laura's smile wavered, “Yes, I know.”

Then, to her surprise Della felt Laura pull her towards her in a strong embrace. Her body was almost engulfed by her friend's own. Laura pressed her face against Della's neck to where Della could feel a cool wetness run down her skin. Laura was crying. No words came to her in her perplexion, only a need to return the embrace.

“I love you,” Laura whispered.

“I love you too,” Della whispered back. Neither girl expected the other to mean it to the same level of their own feeling. The two stayed in that position until neither of them were aware.

Della never saw Laura again after that night. Until recently that is.  
\---  
When she got out of the shower the phone began to ring. Della wrapped herself quickly in a towel, forgetting to wrap her hair. She ran into the hallway to get the phone and answered. It was not Laura.

“Della, where are you? It's nearly three in the afternoon. Are you alright?”

“Oh, I'm sorry Perry. I meant to call but somehow forgot. I'm not feeling well.”

“I'm sorry to hear that. Is there anything you need?”

“No, no I'll be fine I think. I just need some rest.”

“Della, I really need to talk to you about the Rigsbe case. Would you mind if I stopped by later tonight, say around seven?”

Della paused. She really rather he not come by, but she also felt she couldn't refuse at this time, “Sure, that will be fine.”

“Alright then, I'll be bringing some dinner. How does a soup and sandwich sound? I'll swing by Morreti's on the way over.”

“That sounds nice. Thank you.”

“Okay, it's settled. I'll see you this evening.”

Street donned herself with work attire instead of casual and began to clean her home. She was almost satisfied by what she had done, she just had the kitchen floor left to mop, but she was interrupted by the thought of the cats who would need feeding before Perry came over. She opened the fridge door to look for any left over tuna but found none. She then went to the cabinet to find what she was looking for and proceeded to open a new can. The cats were well attuned to the noise of her screen door and came running. Della felt comfort in this routine and reached out to pet the stray that would let her. After a few minutes she went back inside to wash up. She knew Perry would be at her door soon and wasn't sure how to act. She no longer wanted to clean the floor and instead went to the couch to lay down. The thought occurred to her that Laura had laid here not long ago. She turned to the pillow beneath her and took a breath against it, hoping she could smell some remnant of her friend, but there was nothing there. What was she doing anyway?  
The door bell rang. Della got up to let Perry in.

“Hello Della,” Perry greeted her.

“Hi Perry. Thank you so much for bring me dinner.” 

“No problem at all. It gave me an excuse to go by my favorite restaurant.”

“Won't you sit down?”

“Yes, thank you.”

“I'm just going to put this in the kitchen,” the secretary took the brown bag away.

Perry situated himself in the chair across from the couch and looked around. The place never changed.

“So, let's get down to business shall we? I don't want to keep you long” Perry said to Della as she came back in the room.

“Alright,” She said as she sat back down on the couch.

“Della,” it was obvious the lawyer was trying to approach the issue sensitively. “I want you to tell me everything you know about Cal Rigsbe and then I want you to tell me about Miss Avershaw.”

She told him everything Laura had told her. She told him how Cal Rigsbe was a drug dealer, an abuser, and a man ready to kill if necessary. She told him Laura, was really a close friend from her childhood and how she had run away from home. She told Perry how Laura had come to his office on the premise of seeking out his help but was really worried for his safety instead. And, she told him how she and Laura had decided to handle the situation by themselves until he was safe.  
Mason, was surprised by all that he had heard. Della was certainly the bravest, most intelligent women he knew, but she was also a close friend and hearing her say she had risked so much to protect him made him feel feelings of anger and compassion and love.

“I suspect you'll be needing to talk to Laura.”

“Yes.”

“She didn't do it Perry. I know she didn't”

“Were you with her when it happened?”

“No.”

“She's a friend Della, but you also haven't seen her for many years. You don't know how life might have changed her.”

“But Perry, I do know. I know her. I just do somehow. I trust her and believe what she tells me.”

“Whatever the case, I want you to be cautious until we get this thing figured out. I don't want you hurt,” Perry looked at Della as she looked away. He sensed Della was feeling deeply about what he said. He wanted to help her in whatever way he could but he was beginning to feel a little helpless. From everything she had told him he gathered she had been through a lot of stress and pain. “Maybe, as soon as I talk to her, we can come up with some sort of plan to get through this. If she didn't kill Rigsbe, someone else did and that means we need to be vigilant. We need to keep our wits about us.”

“I understand.”

“Alright. Shall I keep you company while you eat?”

“No, I'll be alright Perry,” she tried to reassure him.

“You don't have to come into work tomorrow Della. Paul and I have things covered for now.”

“Perhaps I will come by anyway for awhile. I think I should bring Laura by. It would be easier than interviewing her at the hotel.”

“I'm not so sure about that Della, but if you feel the need do so I think it will be alright. Now, I don't want you sneaking in any work while you're there. Take a few days off. As your employer, that's an order.”

“If you insist, but you can expect me back to the brutality of it all bright and early on Monday,” Della smiled.

The lawyer returned the smile and nodded. He left her there after a kiss on the cheek and a reminder for her to take care of herself. She went to bed and left the food in the fridge.


	13. Chapter 13

Tick Tick Tick Tick Tick Tick  
The clock on the mantle continued.

“Miss Birmingham,” Perry started. Della was sitting behind Laura as she sat before Mason's Desk. Paul stood off to the side near the window and pulling out a cigarette. “How long have you known Cal Rigsbe?”

“Oh, I don't know. A long time. I'm thirty four now Mr. Mason. I've known him since I was eighteen years old.” Laura's fingers clinched the clutch on her lap like she was afraid someone would take it from her. She sat there, numb, but attempting to stay with the conversation.

“I see. It sounds like you've known Cal a lot longer than I have.”

“Yes, I've known him my whole adult life.”

“You must have formed quite an attachment to him, over the years.”

Paul took a drag from his cigarette and looked over at Della who was silently showing her support.

“Yes. Well. It isn't like I think of him as my savior or anything, I mean I don't even like him, or did like him that is. It's more like, he was a place for me to go, to get away.  
He took care of me. Supported me... as long as I took care of him.”

Della's eyebrow rose and she lowered her head. Perry leaned back in his chair and looked over to Paul, who promptly offered a cigarette.

“I know what it sounds like, and it is what you think. But you see, where I came from, the home I was in before? It was worse,” Laura's eyes watered and she looked out the window to her right. What a beautiful scene it was before her. What a place she was in now. “My mother had these boyfriends. You know, she wasn't that nice to me either.” 

A small, wet circle appeared on Della's skirt. A few others soon appeared. It wasn't like her to cry.

“I learned eventually that living with Mr. R was no better than the life I had before, but originally it had felt like kind of adventure and freedom I never had.”

“Laura, is it true that Mr. Rigsbe was dealing in opium?”

“Yes. He has a few warehouses full. He get's the opium from the Orient. Some sort of retired GI's help him get his stock and then he sales it to the East Coast and as far Europe, some how.”

“The opium is in the china isn't it?”

“Yes. Rigsbe's crew was really good at hiding it. You wouldn't know it by looking at a teapot or cup.”

Paul piped in, “ Miss Birmingham, does everyone working for Mr. Rigsbe know about the Opium?”

“Oh yes, I think so.”

Paul looked at Perry and Perry responded with a nod. The detective put out his cigarette and exited the room.

“Laura, now I have to ask you, where were you on the night of Cal Rigsbe's murder?”

“Well I didn't murder him if that's what you are asking!”

Della shifted in her chair acting as if she had something to say but refraining from it.

“Could you tell me where you were? I do have to ask.”

“I was at the hotel, in my room of course.”

“Is there anyone who can verify that you were in your room?”

“No.”

“Hm.”

“I didn't kill him Mr. Mason.”

“As it stands, without any proof of your whereabouts, I can not have an opinion on that Laura. But in the event that you did not kill Mr. Rigsbe I want to ask you; can you think of anyone who might have wanted him dead?”

“No. I mean lots of guys would get mad at him, but everyone kind of respected him too.”

“What about Mr. Tanger? There seemed to be trouble between the two.”

“Yes, they didn't like each other.”

“What do you think that was about?”

“I don't know. I mean, they both made profit in the ceramic industry. Call it competition if you will.”

“Could be. Tell me, is there anyone else Mr. Rigsbe might have had trouble with? Anyone he may have seen on a regular basis?”

“No. He had his crew, but like I said, they respected him. But, there was this woman... Yes, there was this woman who came to see him often. I just assumed he was having an affair, which of course was fine with me; I got less attention for it.”

Della cleared her throat.

“Any idea who this woman was?”

“No, but she often came by the office. She either drank with him or smoked weed. I think they might of smoked Opium together a few times even though Mr. R was no fan of his own product.”

“Oh?”

“Mr. Rigsbe didn't like Opium. He said it made people lazy and stupid, and that was just no way for him to conduct business.”

“I see” Perry replied, until something occurred to him. “Miss Birmingham, how did Cal Rigsbe smoke the drugs he did?”

“Well, he liked to smoke marijuana cigarettes. I often rolled them for him,” Laura paused, finally remembering Della could hear everything. Her cheeks grew red, “But I never saw him smoke Opium so I really can't be sure.” She began to hesitate and her lips began to quiver, “Cal had me smoke Opium a few times.”

Della sat forward in her chair. She wanted to reach out to Laura but was held back by Laura's body language.

Laura began to cry, “I smoked it out of this strange looking pipe I assumed was from overseas. And once, the very last time, I smoked it out of a glass pipe. Something I had never seen before. It looked almost like a pipe you would see an old distinguished man would use for tabacco. Almost but not quite. Mr. Mason, how much longer do we have to talk about this?”

“Just a few more questions. Bare with me.”

“How did you know Cal smoked Opium if you never saw him smoke it?”

“Well, I saw that pipe, the glass one, on the table after he and the woman left his office on a few occasions. The room would smell like it too.”

“Oh? Tell me, can you take a good guess as to where Rigsbe might have gotten this pipe?

“I don't know. Maybe from the woman. He called her Prissy, but I don't think that was her real name.”

“Thank you Laura. You've helped us a lot. I need you to stay in town, preferably in the hotel until we get this sorted out. If it comes down to it, I will represent you in court. In the very least, I will need you as a witness.”

Laura nodded indicating she understood.  
\---  
The drive back to the hotel was silent. Neither woman knew what to say to one another. The words from the interview hung about them, demanding their respect. When Della got to the hotel she parked instead of driving through to the front entry “I'd like to walk you up, if that is alright?”

Laura nodded, “I believe that would be fine.”

The two women walked side by side until they got into the elevator. There Della looked over at her friend. The blonde was beautiful in this vulnerable state, perhaps even more so than ever. Everything about her was soft. Her blond hair glow underneath the lights in the elevator. The fragility of her moved Della to want to protect. Della slipped her arm under the other woman's and smiled softly; tan pea coat against black. Laura returned the smile before looking down. In silence they landed on the fifth floor.

“Thank you Della.”

“You're welcome.”

The two stood there for a moment, unsure what to do.

“May I come in?” Della asked to her own surprise. Laura didn't hide her own reaction.

“Are you sure you would like to do that? I'm not sure it's okay.”

“It will be okay,” Della said, not finding any other words to submit.

After further hesitation, Laura turned to unlock the door. She slowly walked inside and turned on the lamp by the bed. “Well, here we are, again. Shall I send for coffee?”  
Della nodded and put her coat on the back of a chair and set her gloves on top, “Laura,” she started, her face betraying her usual assertiveness, “Laura,” she said again and walked forward a few steps, “why didn't you ever tell me it was so bad?”

At this Laura could not face her. Della was never supposed to know this about her. She had always tried so hard protected her. “I couldn't.”

“But why?” Della said with her arms open. She stepped forward again till she was standing directly behind Laura. Her friend didn't move, didn't say anything. The secretary grabbed Laura's shoulders to turn her around, “Why didn't you tell me Laura? I would have listened. I would have been there for you. You know that.”

“I didn't want that. I didn't want you to know. You were so innocent Della. I wanted to protect you from the horrors of world.” Laura's eyes began to well, matching the woman in front of her now. She couldn't stand to see the pain on her face. Della lurched forward to embrace Laura. For a moment it felt like she was holding a girl, young Laura, the one she used to know, “Oh darling. I would have gone through anything with you. I am so sorry. So terribly sorry.” 

After a moment Laura backed away and sat down on the bed. The other woman did the same. They stared across the room together.

“That's why you ran away. A man was hurting you. Your mom was hurting you.”

“She had a few boyfriends. None of them were good to me. She, well, she had a temper, and when she found out about her boyfriends mistreating me she started drinking heavily. Things only got worse.”

“Oh my god. How did we not know? How did mother not know?”

“Pride. Mom would never let anyone know anything was wrong at home. Besides, in those days what were her options? She couldn't make it on her own.”

“All this time I thought she had.”

“No.”

“I'll never be able to think of her the same way.”

The room fell silent again. Laura reached out and grabbed Della's hand. “Della, what happened yesterday, I'm sorry.”

Della was shocked Laura would bring it up and didn't know what to say. She pulled her hand from Laura but immediately regretted the pain that action caused.

“I'm actually surprised you are here, talking to me after that. I don't know what came over me.”

“No, sh, sh. I don't think I want to talk about it,” Della reached out for Laura's hand again to pat, “Okay?”

“Della, I. There's...” She stopped mid sentence and began to cry.

Della leaned in and embraced Laura again, “Sh, sh, honey.” The two rocked together as Laura cried. Della tried to console her, but her own feelings of turmoil threatened to erupt, “It's alright.” She grabbed Laura's face with her hands and smiled, “It's alright. Really it is.”

Laura's eye searched Della's and she saw her friend was in pain, “I hurt you.”

“No. No you didn't, okay?”

“I am a fool for having brought you into all of this.”

Della shook her head. She couldn't let the words sink in. She couldn't let Laura believe them. She leaned forward and gently kissed Laura on the lips. 

“Oh, my god,” she pulled back sharply and put her hand to her mouth. How could she? She stood up. “I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I don't know why I did that.”  
Laura grabbed Della's hand and pulled her back down. Della's expression hadn't changed. Her hand was still over her mouth. Laura reached out and pulled it away whispering, “But Della, I am not.”

She leaned forward and took Della's lips into her own. They were warm, wet and delicious. She pressed in causing Della's head to go back, exposing her neck. Laura turned into the kiss and got up on her knee, with one foot holding her off the bed. She held Della's jaw in her hands, her bottom fingers lightly caressing the other woman's exposed neck.

“Mmm,” Della moaned as tears silently rolled down her cheeks. Laura brushed her hands through Della's hair and passionately kissed her while wiping the tears away with her thumbs.

“I love you Della,” she whispered, “I love you so. I have always loved you.” Della broke out in full tears. Laura had meant it before, just as much as she had meant it herself.


	14. Chapter 14

The two fell to the bed, passionately kissing one another until they ran out of energy. Della had never known such delight or expected a woman's skin to be so soft and glorious. She hadn't dare kiss below Laura's collar bones but she couldn't stop kissing her all over her face and neck. Such decedent feelings and tastes. Laura's hair smelled like soap and lavender candy. She rubbed her cheek against it as she gently kissed Laura's ear. The tiny threads sent her nerves firing into little ecstasies. 

“I never, in a million years, ever thought I would ever be kissing another woman.”

The two women laughed.

“Is it so bad?”

“Why no, on the contrary!” Della said abruptly and laughing. “It's... it's lovely.” She said as she caressed Laura's cheek. You are lovely.”

Laura turned to Della and embraced her; their noses almost touching.“I'm glad you kissed me,” she said quietly.

The two fell asleep entwined in each other; their clothes surely to wrinkle in the most curious of ways.  
\---  
The morning light passed through the white satin curtains and lay upon the two women in the Queen sized bed. Della awoke slowly and turned to the woman next to her. Laura lay there with the second button on her blouse open and her skin exposed. Della chuckled to herself at the sight but then got lost in the beauty that was there. She wanted to touch her, to hold her, but didn't dare wake her up. 

Della thought about what had happened that night and became nervous for a moment. She had never heard of women loving each other this way; well she had heard, but never really believed it to be real. Everything she had learned previously told her that this was wrong, but everything she felt told her this was exactly where she belonged. There was no denying her attraction to Laura. There was no denying the feelings that were felt. She would have to make a decision. She'd either go through with her feelings or end them now, and she couldn't just walk away from Laura. In fact, she never wanted to loose her again.

Laura began to stir. “Hey there sunshine,” Della said in a voice deeper than her usual. Laura smiled and moved to put her hand on Della's face. “You're still here,” she said in a quiet sort of happiness and surprise.  
“Of course, where would I go?”  
Laura looked Della over. She was beautiful. Especially how her hair lay flat. This was the girl she fell in love with so long ago. The girl she wanted to always be around. This was her dream, the one she had suppressed for so long, and it had come true at last.

“Della,” Laura breathed out.

“Yes?”

“No. I just wanted to say your name. I love your name. I've waited so long to say it with... meaning.”

Della blushed, “I never knew you felt that way about me.”

“What? You had to know I cared about you.”

“Well, yes, I think I did, but not like this. I mean, all those boys you dated.”

“But that is what we were supposed to do, Della, date boys.”

“Yes, I know,” there was a pause. “You know what? I think I was jealous.”

“Jealous!” Laura laughed, “ Yes, I think I recall something like that!”

“Oh, you are horrible,” Della smiled, “You knew I was jealous but you continued to talk about your dates any way.”

“Well what else was I supposed to talk about? We were teenage girls, it was the thing to do.”

“I guess your right.”

The mood got a little more serious, “Would you do something for me Della?”

“Anything.”

“Touch me. Please.”

Della blushed again. “What... what do you mean?”

Laura picked up Della's hand and put it upon her breast.

Della immediately felt her face turn hot but the feeling froze her in place. Underneath the secretary's hand was a firm but pillowy mound. It's warmth and shape filled her hand in the most agreeable way. This agreeablness finally took its place and Della felt herself unthaw with excitement. With the press of her thumb against the other woman's blouse, Laura's breast lifted till a small button popped between the valley of Della's fingers. The way this button brushed against her hand as she explored the full size of Laura's breast delighted her. The breathy noises Laura made sent siesmic waves throughout her body. 

The secretary soon found her fingers at the edge of Laura's blouse, the place where her skin lay bare. She looked up directly into Laura's eyes for reassurance. When Laura gave no indication she wanted Della to stop, Della touched her fingers against Laura's bare skin. Her heart fluttered at contact and knew Laura's heart was responding the same. She slid her fingers further in under the blouse, the skin sliding smooth underneath her. She looked down at her hand in disbelief at the new sensations she felt there. She could not stop. When her index finger reached the fabric of Laura's bra her breath caught in the surprise that it was lace. She quickly looked up to check with Laura's eyes again, but they were closing. Della watched Laura's face for movement as she pressed past the precipice with exceeding anticipation. Her vital functions increased in rate. There, underneath the lace she found a hard pinnacle. Della gasped and Laura writhed and moaned. The secretary's usually clear mind turned fuzzy once again, she could no longer hold a thought. She touched Laura's nipple with her fingers as if she were suddenly capable of reading braille.“Oh my god,” she gasped in a low husk. Laura moaned again, “Oh,” she replied a loud breath, “please don't stop.”  
Della cupped Laura's breast. The urge to kiss this skin overwhelmed her. She had every carnal desire to feel Laura within her mouth.

“Laura, I think we should stop,” Della forced herself away from Laura and lay back staring at the ceiling. She was panting.

“Are you okay?” the blonde asked as she searched for the other woman's hand.

“Yes. I think so. I just need some time to think through this. It's all so new,” she turned to Laura, “Are you okay?”

“Yes, and probably more okay than I have been in awhile. I feel, alive, I feel, freer than I ever have.” she smiled at the dark haired woman and squeezed her hand. Della couldn't help but smile back. 

Laura flipped herself on to her side to face Della, “So, my dear lady, how would you like to join me at breakfast?”

There was an unexpected pause between them.

“What if, what if they can tell?”

“Tell what?”

“What if other people can tell, we've, you know?”

“Oh Della, I don't think they would think twice. Have you ever seen two women together and thought, Gee I wonder?”

“Well no, but...”

“Well no but nothing. Now don't start making me worry about something like that. I've never been with a woman either you know,” Laura looked at the other lady with a playful smirk, then in a change in tone she said, “Della, all we really did was kiss. It's alright. Like I said, it won't be a consideration at all.”

“Okay,” Della replied and then thought to herself for a moment, “Okay, let's get that breakfast shall we? How about the diner we went to when we first met?”

“Sounds lovely. For some reason I have worked up an appetite!”

The two women laughed, their rosie cheeks shielded by the morning light.


End file.
